Norman
Norman (ノーマン, Nōman) is one of the main protagonists of The Promised Neverland. Like all the other children, he is an orphan. History Norman was born on March 21, 2034. During Norman's time being raised at plantation 3, he became close friends with Emma and Ray. Since infancy, Norman has been prone to getting sick easily. Appearance Norman has short pale hair with blue faded eyes, he wears the standard orphanage uniform. Like the other children of Grace Field House, Norman sports a 5-digit classification number on the left side of his neck. After Norman was shipped out of the orphanage, he dons the Λ7214 uniform. Personality Norman is the most intelligent child in Grace Field House, having a perfect grade in Litany of Intelligence Tests. He is calm, optimistic, polite, and friendly. He likes to apply what he learns to his day to day activities, even in a simple game of tag. He is known to be strategic, analytical, rational, and possesses logical deductive skills. However, underneath his friendly exterior, Norman is prone to being apathetic at times. His apathetic personality is portrayed when he saw no issue in killing Sister Krone and Isabella in order to escape. Abilities 'Intelligence' Being one of the top-ranked orphan (in other words: premium quality) of the orphanage, Norman possesses a very high level of intelligence for his age. Norman excels in his studies and was noted to achieve a full score of 300 in the orphanage's daily test.citation needed Norman also has excellent strategic skills, and frequently put them into use when playing a game of tag with his friends. Norman also possesses incredibly high level of mental calculations, proven when Norman received a heatstroke, Isabella asked the then-unconscious Norman a complex Mathmatical equation, which he immediately answered as he recovered from heatstroke.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 97 Omake, page 4 Norman was the only person to decipher out Ray being Isabella's spy. He can easily plan his actions in advance and he anticipates on other's actions. He demonstrates this intellectual prowess and foresight by calculating every plan to the finest detail, which allowed him to formulate the ultimate gambit for escape. He also discovered that the Promised Pen won't access other pages unless it is opened on the location of that page. 'Physical Strength' Although he is considered the child with the least physical ability at Grace Field, Norman can manage to catch the other children in a game of tag by using strategy. Norman was also able to outmaneuver sister Krone while playing tag, whom the latter thought of him as a weak child she could capture quickly. Trivia * Norman's dominant hand is left. * Norman has consistently achieved a perfect score of 300 points. The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 1 *Norman is ranked second in the official Color Illustration Character poll. Chapter 75 Cover *Norman is ranked 3rd in the Popularity Poll that was announced in Chapter 88 of the manga. References Site Navigation __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Norman Category:Shipped Out Category:Alive